CTU New York
CTU New York (CTU NY) was originally a Domestic Unit of the Counter Terrorist Unit based in New York City. Following the temporary disbandment of all CTU units prior to Day 7, the New York office was reconstituted in a new subterranean location under the East River, and took the lead in investigating a potential assassination plot against President Omar Hassan of the Islamic Republic of Kamistan during Day 8. CTU New York building : Read more about the CTU New York building History Collateral Damage Jack Bauer supervised the opening of CTU New York as a terrorist crisis dawned. Unlike CTU Los Angeles, this unit was based in an office building, neighboring many civilian businesses. Day 3 During Day 3, CTU New York, along with the NYPD found a vial of the Cordilla Virus attached to a railing. They successfully defused it. Wilson, a CTU NY agent, was present at the defusion of the vial. It is possible he was head of Field Ops. Day 8 at CTU NY ]] By the start of Day 8, CTU New York had been reopened in a new, highly advanced facility under the East River, aided by unmanned drone surveillance of the entire New York metropolitan area. Acting on information from Victor Aruz, the unit took point investigating an assassination plot against President Omar Hassan at the United Nations, beginning with the interrogation of journalist Meredith Reed. Following the failed assassination attempt, CTU NY initiated an undercover operation using former FBI agent Renee Walker to locate Uranium-235 rods that Red Square planned to sell to Farhad Hassan. Through Vladimir Laitanan they found Sergei Bazhaev, who was the head of Red Square and was planning to sell the rods to Farhad. CTU got to Sergei, but his son Josef had already taken the rods as an act of defiance against his father. He was killed by Farhad who took possession of the rods, but Farhad himself was betrayed by his own people. Samir Mehran had Farhad executed, but Jack Bauer managed to lure one of Samir's operatives to a hospital where he admitted that President Hassan's former head of security, Tarin Faroush, was involved in the threat. Faroush had Hassan's daughter hostage and offered to exchange her for some documents that Hassan had possession of that showed the weak points in American security, which would therefore allow Samir to attack the U.S. CTU managed to acquire Kayla before the deadline for Hassan to hand over the documents took place, but it transpired that Kayla's rescue was all part of Samir's plan to detonate an electromagnetic pulse bomb at CTU to stop them from being able to track their next move. He was successful, but Chloe's computer skills enabled the search to commence before too much debilitation. Dana Walsh, a mole working for Samir inside CTU, disabled the satellite capabilities of the agency for thirty seconds, allowing them out of CTU's eyesight. They managed to get the dirty bomb they had prepared and set it up in a crowded area of New York. Samir Mehran spoke with the President and offered to give up the bomb in exchange for Omar Hassan. The President did not comply so Samir threatened to detonate the bomb. Before this could happen, a covert ops team, under the orders of David Brucker, took Hassan and made the exchange. With the nuclear fuel rods in CTU custody, a team was sent to Samir's location to retrieve Hassan (which was divulged by Dana Walsh whose position as a mole had been revealed). However, when the team arrived they found Hassan dead, which was recorded and broadcast over the internet. Because of the numerous mistakes that occurred throughout the day, Brian Hastings was dismissed as Special Agent in Charge of CTU. Chloe O'Brian was given the responsibility before a permanent director could be found. President Taylor instructed Chloe that their main priority now should be maintaining security at the UN so the treaty could continue, but when Jack Bauer came forward with evidence that Russia was involved in Hassan's assassination, Taylor changed tack and insisted that bringing Jack in was of the utmost importance. Chloe - feeling the necessity to follow orders from the President - refused to help Jack who, along with the help of Cole Ortiz, went rogue and found Dana Walsh who claimed to have evidence of Russia's involvement. She knocked Cole unconscious but Jack managed to get to her after a long chase through the streets of New York. He found her and she handed the evidence over, after which Jack shot her dead. and Cole find out that Jack's ambulance was attacked ]] Jason Pillar, Charles Logan's executive assistant, was brought in to take over the hunt for Jack Bauer after President Taylor called for a search for him. After they discovered he was meeting with Meredith Reed to pass the evidence of the Russian's involvement in Hassan's death on to her, Pillar sent the Russian ops team led by Pavel Tokarev to intercept. However, Jack managed to overpower the team with the help of Jim Ricker. Meanwhile, Chloe O'Brian and Arlo Glass began to believe Jack about Russia's involvement, and set off to assist him and work against Pillar. They managed to find out about Ricker, and sent Cole Ortiz to go and talk with him to find out where Jack was. As Pillar continued to pursue Jack, the latter learnt of Logan's involvement and took him hostage. Logan admitted the involvement of Russian delegate Mikhail Novakovich, and so Jack murdered the Russian. Through a microphone left on Logan, Jack learnt of Yuri Suvarov's involvement in the conspiracy, and set off to expose him. Meanwhile, Reed was taken into custody by the FBI after Taylor called for her arrest, despite Tim Woods' pleas that she would be seen as censoring the media. Jack set up opposite the UN building in preparation to shoot Suvarov. A CTU Mobile Command Unit was set up outside the building where the agency could further protect the peace treaty. Chloe O'Brian was there, as was Cole. Chloe managed to get in contact with Jack and talked him out of assassinating Suvarov, but he told her that he would not be able to get out alive. He forced her to shoot him and she did so, but without killing him. Chloe smuggled a memory chip out that had evidence of Suvarov's complicity in Hassan's death, but she was stopped by agent Nate Burke working under Jason Pillar's authority. Chloe and Cole were taken into custody at CTU, and Pillar and Charles Logan organized a hit to go down on Jack's ambulance and have him killed. At the last moment, however, President Taylor decided against covering for the Russians and exposed them and herself as part of a cover up. She ordered everyone to leave CTU except Chloe, Cole and Arlo, who managed to track down Jack's kidnappers. They successfully found them and Taylor gave them a Presidential order to stop the murder of Jack and for them to leave him. After Jack said goodbye to Chloe and Taylor, he was forced to flee so as to not be killed by Russian agents. Chloe told Arlo to turn off the aerial drone feed and she saw Jack for what would prove to be the last time for four years. Attacks on CTU New York takes out CTU New York ]] In an effort to stop CTU from being able to track their whereabouts during an attack on the U.S., Samir Mehran set up an elaborate plan to detonate an electromagnetic pulse bomb at the government facility. Tarin Faroush faked an escape for Kayla Hassan, who was being held hostage, and convinced her to call CTU after giving her his car. Samir pretended to shoot Tarin, and made sure that Kayla saw him, but it was all part of the plan and Tarin was unharmed. CTU guided Kayla to their facility, at which point they realized there was an EMP in the vehicle. As they found it the countdown to its explosion was at 15 seconds before detonation. Brian Hastings tried to get all personnel out of the area, but a security guard tried to move the car away. He did not manage it in time and all CTU's electrical equipment was shut down. Samir's vehicle (which CTU had been tracking) was lost and Jack and Cole had to call the NSA to assist them with their operation as CTU was out of action. Arlo reported that there had been three fatalities from the blast (one being Gerrard), as well as one agent who was hospitalized from severe burns. There was also flooding in the CTU basement. Chloe O'Brian was able to get the CTU systems back online before long via the trunk line in the server room. Just after 6:15am the lights came back on and CTU was full operational again. Missions Staff Special Agents in Charge * Brian Hastings (replaced by Chloe O'Brian) * Chloe O'Brian (interim director) * Jason Pillar (supervisor) Director of Field Operations * Cole Ortiz Intelligence agents * Arlo Glass (programmer/drone pilot) * Eden Linley * Devon Rosenthal * Dana Walsh (senior data analyst) * Anne * Lanza Field agents * Beck * Bennett * Nate Burke * Hansen * Hurley * Jim * Johnson * King * Owen * Singer * Torres * Winnick * (Agent 1) * (Agent evacuating visitors) * (Agent with Farhad Hassan) * (Interrogation specialist) * (Staffer announcing NSA) * (Staffer announcing Bill Prady) * (SWAT sniper) * (SWAT agent at United Nations) Medical personnel * Dr. Laura Hendricks Security * Gerrard * Jim Payne * Fredericks * (Entrance guard) * (Lead guard) New York Category:Day 3 Category:Day 8